


If You Ever Forget How Much You Really Mean To Me, Every Day I Will Remind You

by funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Dalton Wert Verse [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, Dalton Academy Warblers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Wes makes a big decision.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Wes
Series: Dalton Wert Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137599
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	If You Ever Forget How Much You Really Mean To Me, Every Day I Will Remind You

Kurt’s head was resting on Wes’ chest. Wes was reading a book out loud to Kurt until he abruptly said, “I was thinking of coming out to the Warblers.”

“Really?” Kurt murmured.

“Yes. I texted my mom yesterday and told her that we need to have an important family dinner this weekend so I can share some news. If it goes well, I would like to introduce you to them. So, I don’t see why I shouldn’t tell the Warblers, too.”

“If you’re comfortable with that, I think that’s a great idea,” Kurt said. “I support you.”

“Thank you.” Wes tilted his head and kissed Kurt’s cheek. “Have you told your dad about us?”

Kurt shook his head. “I know they’ll be okay with it, though. I just didn’t want to risk anything getting around somehow with Finn.”

“Who’s Finn?”

“My step-brother.”

“Oh, yeah. Thank you for thinking of me.”

“Of course.”

* * *

Wes banged his gavel. “Before we start this Warbler meeting,” he said, “I would like to make an announcement.”

Kurt gave his boyfriend a supportive smile.

“I am bisexual and in a relationship with our fellow Warbler, Kurt Hummel. I can assure you all that I will not let our relationship affect who gets the solos. Thank you, all.”

The Warblers clapped for them and a few patted Kurt on his back.

Kurt mouthed, “ _I’m proud of you_ ,” to Wes.

**Author's Note:**

> since the story's been set up now, i'll be posting longer parts with more of a storyline (though this will mean inconsident updates, but i'll always post on a sunday, there might just be weeks between updates)  
> if anyone has any requests, post them in the comments :)


End file.
